Manuuba Gibutsu
(Forward) |number= 10 |element = Wind |team = Earth Eleven (Temporary) |seiyuu = Takashi Oohara |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 023 (Galaxy)}} Manuuba Gibutsu (マヌーバ・ギブツ) is an alien who impersonates Tsurugi Kyousuke. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''"Undertake any work if you pay enough remuneration. Specializes in disguising. He is pretending to be Tsurugi."'' Appearance He mostly resembles Tsurugi Kyousuke, except for his eyes, which are purple with bags under them and thicker eyebrows. His ears are also pointed. The lines extending from his eyes are also smaller than the original Tsurugi. In the game, his true appearance is revealed. He has pointy ears and complicatedly-patterened tattoos on his head and forehead. He also has crimson eyes and pale grey skin. He wears the uniform of an unknown team. Plot (Galaxy) He appeared in episode 23 in front of Tsurugi Kyousuke's room inside the Galaxy Nauts Gou, ringing the door bell. When the real Tsurugi opened the door, the fake one made him faint with the use of a strange beam from his fingers. After that, Ishigashi Gorham helped by dragging away the body of the real Tsurugi in order to kidnap him. He joined the formation training in episode 25, but was getting suspected due to his different plays. Konoha mainly suspected him and stated that he didn't seem like himself. At this point, Manuuba touched his ear and scanned his memories for the real Tsurugi's data. He later talked to Konoha and Sakura and successfully micmicked the real Tsurugi. Although Sakura was constant that it was the "usual" Tsurugi, Konoha still had her doubts on him. Later, he reported to Bitway Ozrock and was warned to be careful of Tenma since he is the one who understands Tsurugi the most. However, he remarked to Ozrock that he is able to completely "copy" Tsurugi, including his personalities and soccer abilities. In the match against Sazanaara Eleven in episode 26, he asked Kuroiwa to put him on bench with an excuse that he wasn't in a good condition and so, his postion was replaced by Zanakurou. At the end, Earth Eleven won with 3-2. In episode 28, he went with Sakura, Kusaka and Shinsuke. As they suggested to play Shiritori, it started with Manuuba who said "Daren・Moshiranu", which he stated to be a planet in the farther border of the galaxy. However, Sakura, Shinsuke and Kusaka misunderstood that he was joking (as the planet name sounds like "no one knows about it" in Japanese). To prevent suspicion, Manuuba quickly ended the game with the word "Lion" (in the rule of Shiritori, player who says words that ends with "n (ン)" loses the game). When Rodan Gasgus released a gas trap on the group, he saved Shinsuke and suggested that they should return to the training field, much to Rodan's disappointment. Hissastu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SH Spinning Transam' *'SK TP Plus 20' *'SK GP Plus 20' *'OF Air Ride' Gallery Fake Tsurugi eavesdropping EP 23.png|Manuuba eavesdropping on Tenma's and Aoi's conversation. Fake Tsurug's scanned memories.png|Manuuba scanning the memories of the real Tsurugi. Manuuba in game profile.png|Manuuba's true appearance in his game profile. Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Aliens Category:Earth Eleven